


Weird, no?

by BlackDragonCake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Akward first dates, M/M, im by myself in this hell, why is there nothing for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonCake/pseuds/BlackDragonCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi has problems with opening up to people, and is afraid Kaito will be irritated with him on their first date, only to remember something about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird, no?

As cheery and helpful as Takashi was, he often had problems opening up to people and talking about himself. He was uncomfortable about letting people know things about him, it was a weird habit despite wanting to help all his classmates, he kept mostly to himself. The concept was wierd, telling someone everything about him, it would be great to share his feelings and thoughts, but just thinking about someone knowing him inside out and that they could use something against him, puts him off.

 This issue became even worst when Shingetsu joined their odd little group. He pretended to be nice and clumsy, and got chummy with Yuma, then once he got to know his biggest weakness, he used it against him. Friendship was a big deal to Yuma, and it hurt to watch him and Astral blame themselves as of why and how this happened. It hurt even more when they became dark Zexal and started to destroy themself, attacking when they knew it wouldn't go through, taking the damage head on happily. Yeah, it wasn't a fun day, and it definitely didn't help him out in the least.

Now he was facing a huge obstacle that needed him to talk about himself. Yep, dating. It was already bad enough that the person he was dating was Kaito, but now there was no hope to a decent conversation. Not only that, Takashi wasn't the best person to converse with, and even he himself found himself annoying. Kaito would probably tell him to go home by the end of te night.

They were currently at Kaito's place eating chinese take out, they'd just finished watching a movie and just started eating. None of them knew what to say, and so that left them to eat in akward silence.

"So... how's Haruto doing?" Takashi weakly tried, tipping his chair back a bit.

"Oh, he's doing good," Kaito did a little akward nod while bitting his bottom lip.

"Oh that's good to hear, y'know, that your brothers good - ah, I hope you're good too obviously, cause' you're, y'know, good, and right in front of me, so you're obviously good" ok, alot of rambling, and out of all the vocabulary he has, it turns out the only adjective he knows is 'good.'

"Yeah, I'm, ah, okay, and hopefully you are too, I guess? I'm don't know what I'm doing honestly," Kaito confessed, immediately after he shoves a fork full of noodles in his mouth.

"'I'm don't know what I'm doing' either," he jokingly mocks him, smiling at him nervously. Kaito flushes a bit realizing his mix up with 'I'm' and 'I.'

"I was attempting at a joke," Kaito crosses his arms and scoots his chair away from the table.

"You obviously were," the corner of Takashi's lip curl upwards slightly, then he starts to laugh nervously, and soon after he starts laughing, Kaito follows suit.

"I guess we're both new to the whole dating thing," Kaito breathes out, and Takashi nods in agreement.

"I'm actually not comfortable with talking about me, so I thought you'd be annoyed," Takashi  starts rocking in his chair, thinking he was being too honest on a first date.

"No that's okay, um, I'm not in my comfort zone either, but I wanted to try it with you," Kaito assures him, wringing his hands out in his lap, "It looks like we'll have to get used to each other if we really want it to work," he looks down at his hands then back up at Takashi.

"I would like this to work, cause' I really like you, clearly, and - to summarize I'd like to stay by your side," Takashi finished, finally saying 'to summarize,' instead of holding it in, thinking it was irritating.

"Me too, but this will take time," Kaito concluded, and that's when Takashi remembered, Kaito was a patient person. Even though he seemed hot tempered and looked pissed all the time, Kaito was a generally nice person, and was patient whenever he could be. Kaito would probably wait years before he breaks up with him out of annoyance.

"Okay, I'll try not to take too long then," Takashi responded, giving him a weird looking smile, and braced himself for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at writing, and also a ship im sure no one likes *sighs* a rough life i did this on mobile, i have no idea how it looks on pc, and i hoped you enjoyed


End file.
